


Like Flowers Growing Through the Concrete

by terramous



Series: BRIAN WEEK [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terramous/pseuds/terramous
Summary: “Love is scary. I don’t like falling, the only way it ends is with hitting the ground.”“Not if I catch you.”TK closed his eyes and shook his head. “You can’t catch me if you’re falling too.”💙Between the two of them and the open air, Carlos tells TK he loves him
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: BRIAN WEEK [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star ▶ Carlos Reyes / Tyler Kennedy "TK" Strand





	Like Flowers Growing Through the Concrete

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtosingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/gifts).



> Back at it with the short fluff!! Just because Brian loves himself some fluff
> 
> I didn't even edit this so it probably isn't all that good but I wanted to get a fic out for today

Carlos trailed his fingers along TK's jaw. The movement ceased and his eyes flickered up to meet TK's green irises that anxiously tried to decode his expression. He could get lost in TK's eyes, immersing himself in their depth, he could stare for hours. Their faces were only inches apart, TK's breath fanning over his face as he leant down to press his forehead against TK's. 

"The stars would be proud that their atoms created someone like you."

TK just laughed, it was light and airy. The way that TK smiled up at him was mesmerising, it felt like home, something Carlos had not long ago realised that he found in TK. Using this moment of distraction to his advantage, TK tilted his head upwards until their lips met. 

Coughing and spluttering in surprise, Carlos rolled off of TK and his back was pressed against the grass still wet with the morning dew as he stared up at the expanse of the sky. He could still feel TK's warmth next to him as he reached for the firefighter’s hand. 

TK easily let him weave their fingers together. The very familiar night after the solar flare came to mind, the two of them staring up at the sky as TK took his hand. If Carlos hadn’t already, he would have surrendered his heart to TK right then and there.

TK let out a deep sigh. “I could very easily love you.”

“Then why don’t you?” Carlos asked, pulling their hands apart as he propped himself up on his elbows to face TK. To be honest, he was a little disappointed at how easily TK let go. 

At the movement, TK’s eyes flicked towards Carlos before he was looking up at the sky again. “Love is scary. I don’t like falling, the only way it ends is with hitting the ground.”

“Not if I catch you.”

TK closed his eyes and shook his head. “You can’t catch me if you’re falling too.”

“Darling, I’ve already fallen for you,” Carlos said, reaching for TK’s hand again and trying not to look to hurt when TK pulled it away. 

“No, you haven’t.” TK seemed so sure of it, his expression set firm, still refusing to even spare Carlos a glance. 

Picking a stray clover from TK’s hair, Carlos took the opportunity to press the creases out of TK’s forehead with his thumb, trailing it over the skin and watching the way TK melted into the contact. That was the thing, TK could pretend forever, but he couldn’t convince Carlos that the walls didn’t come crumbling down when they were together. “I was in freefall since the first night I met you. Even in the cold and pouring rain when I wanted nothing more to finish my shift and get home, my heart pulled me aside and told me _‘he’s the one’_.” 

“Are you serious?”

Carlos nodded, his lips curling into a smirk as he pushed himself upright. “Deadly.” 

As TK moved to sit up, Carlos pulled his boyfriend into his lap, eagerly resting his chin on TK’s shoulder as laughter bubbled up in TK’s chest. It was his favourite sound. 

TK tilted his head back until it was resting on Carlos’ shoulder, his hair tickling Carlos’ cheek. “I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

“What do you mean?” Carlos asked, tightening his hold around TK’s waist. 

“I’m so comfortable around you. It’s like you’re inside my head so I don’t have to pretend to be anyone around you.”

“You never have to be anyone other than yourself around me. I love you as you are, TK Strand.”

“Carlos Reyes, are you trying to woo me?”

“I certainly am.” Carlos grinned and pressed a chaste kiss to TK’s cheek, laughing as TK whirled on him, a mess of entangled limbs as he pressed Carlos into the grass. 

Carlos wasn’t lying when he said he loved TK. Watching the mischief glimmer in his eyes as TK pressed his face close to Carlos’ before planting a small kiss of his own on Carlos’ nose, there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be than with TK. He found himself thinking that a lot lately, with TK he was whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: All Time Low - Summer Daze 
> 
> [tumblr](https://sunsetcxrve.tumblr.com)


End file.
